A Dawn Treading Sequal Redux
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Caspian & Lucy. How I thought Voyage of the Dawn Treader should have ended. Based on the 1980's BBC movie. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Caspian couldn't sleep, missing his friends too much; especially Lucy. It had only been a few hours since he saw her last, but to Caspian it seemed like eternity. Reepicheep, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace were all gone from this world, not a single one of them to come back. His heart had left with Lucy, leaving him empty and cold. He could still feel her presence in his cabin, making him long for her return. But, alas, Lucy would no longer be able to enter Narnia again, at least, not in his lifetime. Restlessly he strode upon deck, trying to dispel the disquiet inside him, the roaring silence that deafened him. Yet Lucy lingered on the prow deck as well(is that what its called?), the two of them having spent several sleepless nights side by side, growing steadily closer.  
  
'Oh Aslan, why did she have to go? Don't you know how much I love her?' Caspian hung his head, remembering every moment he had spent with Lucy on the voyage east. The memories were like thin, filmy cobwebs that clung to every nook and cranny of his mind, haunting his every move. Her luminescent smiles, tinkling laughter, charming innocence, hidden wisdom and, most of all, the calming affect her presence had on his strained and weary soul. Lucy could have been his Queen, writing another chapter in Narnian history. 'How I wish Lucy was here.' A tear trickled down Caspian's cheek to darken his linen shirt where it landed, his already shattered heart breaking a little more.   
  
*Caspian. Caspian.* A deep voice echoed through the blackness of the night, disturbing the flat velvet of the atmosphere. The air rippled with magic, and Caspian took several steps to the side, knowing that the Great Lion would need ample space. Aslan shimmered into being beside Caspian, all gold and glory. Feeling more vulnerable and lost than he had in years, Caspian threw himself at the Great Lion, burying his face in the surprisingly soft mane. *What troubles you so?*  
  
"Lucy's gone." Caspian's voice was raw and guttural, breaking in several places. "The only one I love is gone." Pain washed over him anew, threatening to drown him in endless agony. Even the scent of Aslan didn't calm Caspian down, and usually the Lion's presence made the young king feel relaxed, but Caspian wasn't relaxing.  
  
*What of Ramandu's daughter?* the Great Lion asked.  
  
"She was merely a passing fancy, a momentary glance." Caspian spoke honestly, voice muffled but Aslans' mane. "If given the opportunity I would choose Lucy."   
  
*Are you certain, young Caspian? How can you be sure that what you feel for Lucy now is nothing but momentary feelings that will fade over time?*   
  
Caspian pulled away from Aslan, hurt by the lions' words. But even as Caspian searched his feelings he knew Aslan did not intentionally speak harshly, only saying what was necessary. His feelings toward Lucy were more than a simple want or joy, but a complex spider web of emotions, all tangled and fine. He spoke his thoughts aloud:  
  
"Lucy is beautiful, more beautiful than Ramandu's daughter. Ramandu's daughter is a pretty face, but Lucy, Lucy has a depth of character that the resting star's daughter does not. Lucy is so many contradictions in one person that you can't help but like her, even love her. She has such a pure innocence, but she is wealthy in her wisdom from having lived so long here in Narnia. She can see into a person's soul, openly revealing herself in the process. She makes me feel whole, more secure in my role as king and in my life. I love her."  
  
*Those are simply words my young king.* Aslan licked Caspians' face, drying the young man's tears. *You shall have three tests, then all will be right.* The Great Lion began to fade into nothingness.  
  
"How will I know when I am to be tested?" Caspian called frantically, wanting his answer before the Ruler of All disappeared.   
  
*You will know.* and with that Aslan dissolved into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Lucy sighed from where she sat on the window seat of the room she and Edmund shared while they were at Eustace's. Edmund and Eustace were off somewhere, doing whatever it was boys did, leaving Lucy in a limbo like solitude to go over her thoughts and emotions. She was mourning the loss of a love that had barely been found before it was ripped away. 'Caspian, how I miss you so.'  
  
Caspian had grown up quite a bit since the week or so since Lucy had been in Narnia last. Tall and golden, strong and gentle, charismatic and noble. Caspian was everything any girl could wish for. In her deepest of hearts Lucy knew that she would outlive the present Narnian king buy a thousand lifetimes. She shrunk away from that thought, choosing instead to plead to Aslan for guidance. Surely the Great Lion wouldn't come between love, would he?  
  
Being brave Lucy held back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, but she wouldn't give in to the despair. She had once been a Queen of Narnia, and knows first hand that fate is unchanging. As much as people liked to think that they controlled their lives, they really didn't. A person's presence and reason was predetermined ages before they were born. Like a puppet with little or no control over who and what they are people are strung along as toys for the Higher Powers in an attempt for them to amuse themselves. Lucy sighed. Her world has long forgotten the magic that pulses all around, turning a blind eye to the truth. She ached for Narnia, the world of magic realized.  
  
And yet Lucy could still see Caspian as she had last saw him, the day her heart and soul had been shattered. Resplendent in maroon and gold with black trimming, his golden hair shining in the unnaturally bright sunlight like a beacon in the darkness, guiding her toward the only man she could ever love. Tears glittered in is eyes like diamonds as he spoke of how their parting was too soon, sounding so much like the young, lost boy that he was and in some ways still is. Lucy knew why she loved Caspian so deeply. She felt as if she could soothe all his hurts, calm his battered soul. He was even tempered and ever loyal, physically and mentally strong, willing to listen to advice and weigh options fully, and was one of the most beautiful men she had ever laid her eyes on. Caspian was a good king, and an even better man.  
  
Lucy longed for the day she would find a man as eloquent and as wise as Caspian in her own world. They just don't make them like that anymore, but Lucy doubted they ever made any like Caspian in her world to begin with. She sighed heavily. 'Oh Caspian, if only we had another chance, if only I had told you I loved you.'  
  
Bone weary Lucy moved to her bed, wanting nothing more than to be back in Narnia. Closing her eyes Lucy sank into Oblivion. 


	2. Chapter 2

The crew of the Dawn Treader stopped overnight at Ramandu's island, replenishing their food and water supply while also picking up the four now awake lords. Caspian bravely faced up to his responsibility of explaining to Ramandu that he cannot marry his daughter, laying his feelings for Lucy out for the resting stars scrutiny. Caspian could do nothing but be honest to himself and Ramandu's daughter. He loved Lucy, but he didn't want to hurt the feelings of Ramandu's daughter.  
  
"Good sir, I fear I must decline your daughter's hand in marriage." Caspian said quietly as he held council with the resting star and his daughter. She really was stunning with big blue eyes and long blonde hair that was sure to be thick and silky. Her body was firm and curvaceous, tempting Caspian to forgo his love for Lucy for a tumble between the sheets. Lust ran hot through Caspian, and the pain of it snapped him out of his lust induced mesmerism. 'This is your first test Caspian; you must succeed if you wish to see Lucy ever again.'   
  
"Who has changed your mind, my young king?" Ramandu asked quietly, his daughter watching on with solemn eyes. Caspian felt regret at the fact that he was causing someone pain, but he would not lie about how he felt. A virtue a king was gifted to have is honesty, and he was a fair king who was a model for all his subjects.  
  
"Lucy, sir." King Caspian replied. "Queen Lucy the Valiant. She is my other half, my soul mate. I miss her so."  
  
Ramandu and his daughter looked coolly at Caspian for a long moment before she stood on tiptoe and walked serenely away. Caspian turned his attention to Ramandu, about to apologize to the older man, but the expression in his eyes told Caspian that he understood. That reassured Caspian that his choice was the only true on for him, and his destiny.  
  
"You have passed the first test."   
  
"You know of the tests?" Caspian asked in surprise.  
  
"Aslan mentioned your trials to me, and your challenges will only become harder." The resting star nodded affirmative.   
  
"Harder?" Caspian echoed, praying it wasn't true. He knew Aslan could be cruel when necessary, and Caspian wasn't eager to experience it.  
  
"Aye." Drinian approached. "To obtain you desires, you have always had to fight hard for what you want and already have. Your life, your kingship, and now Queen Lucy."  
  
"Your words have truth Captain Drinian." Ramandu spoke. "Nothing worth having comes easy."  
  
"Can you possibly tell me what the other two tests are?" Caspian asked, knowing he would more than likely not say.  
  
"That is for you to find out King Caspian." Ramandu said evenly.  
  
The next morning the Dawn Treader sailed west from Ramandu's island with the lords Travillion, Argon, Madramor, and Rup aboard. Caspian though was nonsocial and brooding, trying to figure out what the next test could be. He couldn't risk failure, the ache to have Lucy in his life already becoming nearly unbearable. He needed her in a way he had never needed a woman before. It was more than the physical. It was all of her, the inside and the outside. Sighing Caspian looked west, lost in his memories of Lucy.  
  
***  
  
Lucy dreamed of Caspian as she slept. He stood in a thin, billowy shirt with scarlet embroidery around the neck and scarlet buttons along the cuffs. He wore black breeches and black knee high boots to finish off the look. As always, strapped to his side was his sword, Narnian jewels glittering in the sunlight. A salty breeze ruffled his golden curls and whipped his loose shirt against his lean chest. Lucy's heart hammered.  
  
"Lucy, Lucy, can you hear me?" The voice was so clear, so tangible it was as if she was back in Narnia. Lucy wanted to reply to his voice as it drifted over the breeze, but she couldn't speak. "Soon I'll see you; I only have two more challenges left, then we'll be together."  
  
Lucy sat ramrod straight in bed, sweat beading on her skin. Moonlight streamed through the window, casting a silver gleam upon the room. Shuddering Lucy curled up underneath her blankets, heart pounding madly. The dream had been so realistic that Lucy swore if she had reached out her hand she could have touched Caspian's hand, to feel the strength of his grasp. Tears leaked out of her eyes and onto her pillow.  
  
Why did Aslan have to be so cruel? She knew Aslan's ways were mysterious and she wasn't supposed to understand, but did it have to hurt so much? The longing to be with Caspian in Narnia was nearly a physical pain, the ace settling deep into her bones. Squeezing her eyes shut Lucy sank in into the pain, letting it blot out everything else.  
  
'Curse fate. I BELONG with Caspian, I was meant to be by his side!' Lucy inwardly cursed, praying the end would come soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Caspian stood below deck, shivering uncontrollably. He nearly failed the second test, and in the process, nearly loosing Lucy. Pacing his cabin he mulled over what had just happened, cursing himself for his stupidity. In his foolishness Caspian had almost given into his baser desires, and no Narnian king should ever be able to sink so low without the sanctity of marriage. That didn't stop others though, but Caspian believed that he was better than such weaker men.   
  
Caspian had been standing beside the dragon head prow, gazing westward over the sparkling seas when something close to the ship caught his eye. At first he had thought that it was dolphins, who liked to run ahead of the ship, but upon closer evaluation Caspian saw it to be merwomen. Their skin had a turquoise tent to it with darker nipples and even darker hair that swirled around their bodies. Eyes as black as night were set in finely bones faces that beckoned him to join them in the cold depths of the sea.   
  
As if caught in a web Caspian climbed upon the rail, preparing to throw himself into the sea when Lucy's laughing face appeared in is mind's eye. Her sparkling smile broke the spell that the women of the sea had cast and forcing him off the rail he was standing on. Like a bucket of cold water poured over him Caspian began to shiver violently as he turned and sought refuge in his cabin.   
  
'If that was the second test, I dread the third trail.' Caspian disrobed and climbed into bed to unknowingly encounter his third test.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Lucy, do stop moping around." Edmund cajoled as Lucy sat once again in the window seat, Eustace looking on. She felt like a bug under a magnifying glass in a biology class. She knew that her brother and her cousin cared about her, but she didn't want to deal with them and the heartache she was feeling over Caspian, so she pulled in on herself.   
  
"You wouldn't understand Edmund." Lucy sighed, looking wearily at her cousin and youngest of her older brothers. Like a ghost beyond them Lucy could see the watery image of Caspian standing behind them, looking at her worriedly. Her heart clenched in hopelessness. "No one would."   
  
"Try us." Eustace piped up. He was different now, his trip into Narnia having done him some good. He wasn't as much of a spoiled, selfish brat that he once was.   
  
"I love Caspian." Lucy blurted, feeling her face begin to warm under the scrutiny of Edmund and Eustace.   
  
"Really Luce, you can't possibly love Caspian. You barely know him." Edmund scoffed.  
  
"I know him well enough." Lucy snapped, trying to quell the hurt she felt at Edmund's harsh and shortsighted reply.  
  
"Come off it Lucy." Eustace grumbled. "You know what Aslan said."  
  
"I don't care! I love Caspian." She turned her back upon Edmund and Eustace, ignoring them until they left. Eyes dry from crying Lucy refused to believe their words. She did love Caspian; she knew it all the way to the marrow of her bones.   
  
Despite all of it though, Lucy sunk deeper into despair. She craved Caspian, Narnia, and the life she could lead in that magical world. With her thoughts hovering on what might have been; love, family, a full life, electricity filled the air. This electricity was familiar, making the fine hairs on Lucy's body to stand on end. A low purring reached her ears, as familiar as her own voice.  
  
"Aslan!?" 


	4. Chapter 4

In his cabin bed Caspian tossed and turned fitfully, lost in his dreams, unable to escape the phantom world his mind created. His dreams were thin and filmy, akin to thin silk draped over the nooks and crannies of his brain. Strangely one dream was crystal clear and as sharp as if he were awake. Instinctively Caspian knew that he was facing his third and final test, his dream self praying he would be able to succeed, knowing this trial would he the hardest.   
  
Lucy stood in his cabin, bathed in moonlight, dressed in a simple, light weight linen shirt that barely reached her knees. The material was so thin it would have made no difference if she wore nothing at all, every aspect of her perfect body on display for him. The silvery moonlight turned her hair into the darkest of chocolates, her skin the palest of milk. Unable to move as Lucy slowly swayed towards him, removing her shirt in a daring striptease. Caspian gulped as sweat beaded on his forehead.   
  
By the lion's mane, Lucy was delicious to look at. His body tensed, hungry for hers. Lucy climbed atop him, lips touching his. The kiss soon turned hot and slick as Caspian registered that the only thing between them was a thin, finely woven cotton sheet. He luxuriated in the sensations a moment longer before coming to his senses. Yes, Caspian wanted Lucy more than he wanted anything else, but deep down he knew that this was only a test, a test he would win.   
  
"No, you're not Lucy, no matter how badly I want to believe it." Caspian pushed her away, throwing an extra sheet at her. She let it hit her and slide to the floor, shameless of her nudity.  
  
"The Lucy I know wouldn't throw herself at he like a two crescent whore." He growled in frustration before turning onto his side, ignoring her. 'Please tell me I passed, I can't take much more of this torture.'   
  
***   
  
Lucy ran to the lion specter, somewhat surprised to find that she ran into soft, warm fur. Aslan purred gently, rubbing his forehead against hers. An aura of calm washed over Lucy, easing some of her pain.  
  
"Now, Lucy." Aslan's deep voice rumbled. "You have asked why I have separated you from young Caspian."  
  
"Please, do tell me." She pleaded. "It hurts so much, as if I'm being pulled apart atom by atom."  
  
"Daughter of Eve, Caspian needed to be firm in his decision as do you. Once the choice is made, there can be no turning back." Aslan explained licking her face.  
  
"I feel certain in my feelings Aslan, but how shall Peter, Susan, Edmund and Eustace know?" Lucy looked into the golden lion's eyes, speaking honestly from her heart.   
  
"They will know."  
  
"What of Caspian? What is his decision?" Lucy dreaded the answer, but was anxious to know. Needed to know, this was her future at stake, not to mention her happiness.   
  
"As we speak now, he his making his decision."   
  
"Why haven't I been tested?" Lucy was confused, not quite sure she understood.   
  
"Because, my dear child, you decided long ago what your answer was." The lion spoke gently. "You said you wouldn't take anyone besides Caspian. Therefore, you have already decided."   
  
Just then Aslan tilted his head sideways, as if he were preoccupied. Then, as suddenly as it happened, Aslan's attention returned to Lucy. His eyes sparkled with amusement, lighting the golden brown.   
  
"Aslan?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"It has been decided." 


	5. Chapter 5

Caspian woke up groggily, momentarily forgetting where he was. Vague memories of soft skin and pushing someone away from his carnal desires were all that he had to give him some clue as to what happened. Washing up, Caspian dressed in a loose white shirt, jade tunic, jade breeches and black polished boots. By all appearances Caspian was the proud and regal king of Narnia, but on the inside he was simply a twenty-one year old man who was struggling with the wants of his heart and the expectations of his kingdom. Stepping on deck Caspian noticed an sense of excitement bubbling in the air.  
  
Wondering what was going on Caspian looked to the prow and caught a glimpse of gold. Curious Caspian made his way to the prow deck, wondering what Aslan was doing on board his ship. Contemplating the possible reasons for Aslan to be on board of the Dawn Treader Caspian didn't register the look of shock on his men's faces. He should have, though, because the men had all seen Aslan before and never once did they seem to have any fear of the great beast.  
  
Aslan stood on the small (well, small for a larger than average lion) prow deck of the Dawn Treader, looking strangely at ease on the gently swaying ship, his fur glinting molten gold in the sparkling sun. The lion's large head turned as Caspian approached, liquid bronze eyes focusing in on him with impeccable precision. Caspian felt a current of lightning travel from his head down to his toes. Nodding slightly Aslan stepped aside, revealing Lucy who stood in a sapphire dress in the latest Narnian fashion, her soft hair fluttering in the breeze.  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
***  
  
Lucy heard the surprise in Caspian's voice and couldn't repress a smile. Off to the side Aslan faded away, leaving them alone. 'Thank you Aslan.' She felt quite regal in such a dress, like she did back when she was a Queen of Narnia. As if in a daze Caspian came to join her by the rail. He looked magnificent in his jade tunic and tights, but she really went fluttery inside when he wore red. No matter, he was one extremely attractive man and it didn't matter what color he wore.   
  
"Are you ill Caspian?" Lucy asked laying a hand on his arm. Even through his clothing she could feel his body heat seeping into her, making her burn for the possibilities if they were married.  
  
"What are you doing here Lucy? I thought you couldn't come back." Caspian looked down into her eyes, voice rough with emotion. The world seemed to fade away for Lucy, drowning herself in his deep blue-grey gaze.   
  
"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private." Lucy replied, looking around at the crew. She loved them all like family, but she wanted to explain to Caspian one on one.  
  
"Oh, of course, follow me." Caspian took her hand, lacing their fingers as they made their way down to his cabin without a word. The door shut with a soft click that could be heard through the silence.  
  
"Now Lucy." Caspian motioned for her to sit. She perched herself upon his bed, wondering at his tone. "I thought you couldn't come back to Narnia after this last time."  
  
Lucy watched Caspian as he stood against the door, his arms crossed across his chest. He seemed so skeptical and hopeful at the same time. Did he not really want her in Narnia? No, that couldn't be it, could it? 'Since I'm here, it must mean Caspian loves me, but he doesn't seem to be too happy about it.' 


	6. Chapter 6

'She can't really be here. It's against the magic of Narnia.' Caspian refused to believe Lucy was sitting on his bed in such a stunning gown, looking as if she were waiting for him to ravish her. He wouldn't get his hopes up only to have them crushed again. He couldn't loose Lucy, not after he has fully realized his feelings towards her.  
  
"Aslan brought me." Lucy replied matter of factly. "He told me it was time."  
  
"Time?" Caspian mused to himself. 'What could that mean?' "The tests!" Euphoria filled him. He had indeed passed the three trials in order for him to love Lucy forever.  
  
"Yes, you passed them." Her smile was absolutely brilliant, pouring its light into his soul. "You allowed me to come back."   
  
Feeling off balance Caspian staggered to sit heavily on the bed next to her. She didn't say anything, simply watching him as he gathered his thoughts from the scattered corners of his mind. Caspian knew his heart, but what about Lucy's? Is she in Narnia by choice, or by force? She doesn't look like she had been forced to come, so maybe there was hope after all.   
  
"What of you Lucy? What are your feelings on this?" Caspian asked quietly, almost afraid to hear her answer as he lost himself in her deep dark brown eyes.   
  
"I decided long ago during that rough storm. You were so strong, so brave, unwilling to back down even when you were in danger." Lucy's voice was soft, melodic, her eyes searching his own. Caspian's heart was pounding madly. 'Could she-?'  
  
"That's when I knew I loved you."  
  
***  
  
Caspian's reaction wasn't what Lucy had been expecting. His eyes had widened, but that was it. 'Is he regretting his choice?' Lucy was trying to decide what to make of the situation. She was certain in her feelings, and the trials proved Caspian was firm in his choice, so what was the problem? Lucy prayed everything was okay.  
  
Lucy was startled when Caspian pounced, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. His lips trembled against her astonished ones, transferring his unease down to her core. Large, hot, calloused hands cupped her face as Caspian used his tongue to gently deepen the kiss. Lucy gave him entrance, and hot desire, not to mention tongue, filled her, a low moan wrenching itself from the depths of her soul. Caspian groaned in reply.  
  
Of their own violation Lucy's hands twinned themselves into Caspian's soft curls, pulling him closer. Slowly his hands slid sown her body, pulling her into his lap. Her arms went around his neck to anchor herself. She maneuvered to sit sideways across his lap, aggressively kissing Caspian, craving more. Lucy's head spun when she felt a certain part of his anatomy making itself known, causing her blood to heat even more.  
  
"Caspian." Lucy breathed as his hot mouth moved to her neck, sucking and licking. Liquid heat pooled low in her, fanning the fire that was already burning within her. "Oh, you bit me!" Caspian sensually licked and kissed the area he had bitten, making Lucy's heart melt. She couldn't believe her luck that she had a man like Caspian to love her. 


	7. Chapter 7

'I want her now. I want inside her, making her scream my name.' Caspian craved to have Lucy in the most primal way he knew how, to make her his so they could never be separated again. Yet Caspian's common sense prevailed, warning him that it was best to wait until their wedding night to actually consummate their love. Gradually Caspian pulled away, simply holding the woman he loved close to him. She shuddered, snuggling closer in his embrace, causing Caspian to wrap his arms around her even tighter.   
  
"Oh Lucy." He sighed, voice rough with emotion and kisses. He felt as if his dreams were finally coming true, his life becoming fulfilled. He loved her so very much, and couldn't wait until he could sleep beside her every night fro the rest of their lives, to know she was his and he was hers. "I'm so glad you're here."   
  
"Since you passed the tests, does that mean that you feel the same?" She asked quietly, face buried in his chest, breath warm through his clothing. His heart melted at the knowledge she was somewhat unsure, but firm in her choice of taking him as her lover, husband and King.   
  
"Of course I do Lucy." Gently Caspian lifted her face to look in her eyes, pained to see teas in her chocolate eyes. Thin streaks of already shed tears wove glittering paths down her cheeks, and with soft lips he kissed the salty streaks away. "How could you even think I wasn't sincere and still am?"  
  
With a watery laugh Lucy wiped away her tears, small hands brushing across her face. "Sorry. I just know I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world."  
  
"Nonsense." Caspian snapped, disliking how she put herself down. He told her the truth, the words that were in his heart. He wished she could see herself like he saw her, beautiful and his to love. "Looks aren't everything. I love who you are on the inside, the outside is simply a neat package. That's all."  
  
"Really?" She whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Yes really." Caspian smiled gently, warming Lucy to the core. "You're smart, brave, and well matched in personality. Besides, you were once a Queen of Narnia."  
  
"And you are a wonderful king Caspian." Lucy returned his smile. "You are the most capable man I know, in my world or here in Narnia."   
  
"So," Caspian took her hands in his, smile brightening. His hands were large and warm around hers. "Will you marry me Lucy, once again be Queen of Narnia?"   
  
Lucy sat silent for several minutes, staring deep into Caspian's blue-grey eyes. This is what she wanted, but she wanted to make sure this was what Caspian wanted as well. 'I'm sure, and I believe he's sure. So let's just do it.' She wanted to wake up in the morning to Caspian beside her, holding her close in their bed, to be loved forever.  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Lucy said softly, pleased at the look of surprise on Caspian's face that was quickly followed by relief and joy. He was so handsome that he was beautiful, like a god walking with mortals. Lucy fell deeper in love with him, unable to wait until they started their life together.  
  
Caspian chastely kissed Lucy, somehow sensing that she wasn't ready for any more. His lips were so full and soft, like new rose petals in early spring. Lucy nearly giggled as she imagined the look on Caspian's face if she ever told him that. In the process of him kissing her, Caspian slid a ring on her finger. Pulling back Lucy looked down at her hand and gasped.   
  
A marquis cut ruby sat surrounded by princess cut diamonds were set in a gold band that fit and looked perfect on her hand. It glittered delicately in the sunlight that filtered into the cabin, dazzling Lucy. Caspian smiled softly at her, dazzled as well, but by the beauty of her kiss, not the ring. 'Why on earth would he be dazzled?' 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, now that I'm you betrothed, just what do I tell the crew?" Lucy asked looking a bit overwhelmed. Caspian wanted to scoop her up inside him and protect her always. But that would be a mistake, he knew, because Lucy didn't need protecting, just someone to lean on and love.  
  
"The truth I suppose." Caspian stood and pulled her to her feet, kissing her with all the tenderness he possessed. "Come, let's tell them."  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER… Caspian stood before Aslan, awaiting his bride. He couldn't believe Lucy was about to become his wife. He was also impatient for his wedding night, for those two months onboard the Dawn Treader were that hardest of his life. All he had wanted to do was pull Lucy under him and pleasure her beyond her wildest imaginings. Images of soft, pale skin against cream sheets, eyes even darker than normal, half-closed with a sexual hunger that knocked him off his feet flitted through his mind. Yet the vow of the bride's purity kept Caspian in check. He also wanted to make their wedding night something memorable for the both of them.   
  
The wedding march started, pulling Caspian out of his hot, X-rated daydreams of Lucy pregnant with his child. He looked up, and the subjects of Narnia, both beast and man, cheered loudly. Coming toward him was an angel in glowing white. His heartbeat sped up and Caspian refrained from fidgeting nervously. 'Finally, all my dreams are about to come true.'   
  
***  
  
Lucy felt as if she were in a dream, a dream where all her wants and desires come true. Even the dreams that have haunted her at night, making her wake up all sweaty and wet with frustration. She had always prided herself on her self-control, but that control was slowly fraying under the strong sexual tensions that filled the air whenever she was around Caspian and they were alone. Caspian was stunning in crimson and gold, and beside him Aslan stood calm and composed, like a living bronze statue. 'All of my dreams are before me. This is a start of a new life for me.'  
  
Once by Caspian's side Lucy took his large hand, feeling safe and excited. Aslan spoke and both Caspian and Lucy responded, but she couldn't recall a word of it. It was a blur of excitement and fear, love and joy. But Lucy did remember their kiss, one full of tenderness and promise.  
  
The reception was a blur as well, but a good blur nonetheless. Gifts, congratulations, food, all came in a relentless stream. Their first dance was a waltz that much Lucy knew for certain. She also vaguely remembered leaving the reception early.   
  
"Lucy?" Caspian whispered.   
  
"Yes?" Lucy replied in kind.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I have never been so sure in my life."  
  
Heated kisses filled the night as fireworks lit up the night sky outside their chambers. Gently Caspian schooled Lucy in the way of the bedroom. The love they made was intoxicatingly sweet and unhurried.  
  
***  
  
Legend has it that both Lucy and Caspian lived for at least two hundred years. Such a legend was never proven because their son was crowned king and soon after Caspian and Lucy disappeared during a storm at sea. But the legend also says that Caspian and Lucy lived out the rest of their lives on a remote island, safe and content in their love. 


End file.
